


How To Have Anal Intercourse

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-22
Updated: 2006-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: :How to have anal intercourse!That was the name of the article that Ron ripped out of a magazine he had seen in Knockturn Alley. I was almost as mortified reading it as Ron was showing it to me.





	How To Have Anal Intercourse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Established relationship. Another PwP for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=smut_69)[**smut_69**](http://community.livejournal.com/smut_69/). The prompt - _Intercourse_. Cross posted to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=harry_and_ron)[**harry_and_ron**](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_and_ron/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=smut_69)[](http://community.livejournal.com/smut_69/)**smut_69**.  


* * *

It has taken us weeks to get here. Here as in lying in bed completely naked with my legs straight up in the air, ankles resting on Ron's shoulders, and his erection poking at my balls.  
  
This is it. We're going to do _it_.  
  
Ron is talking to me in a low, soothing voice, telling me to relax. He asks me if I am ready, and I roll my eyes at him.  
  
"I'm not a bloody girl!" I protest. And I instinctively flinch, imagining the tongue-lashing that I'd get from Hermione if she heard me say that!  
  
Ready is a severe understatement. We've been preparing for this for weeks. Experimenting with our bodies; discovering what feels good. It was three weeks of foreplay, and I'm close to going mad from wanting more.  
  
 _How to have anal intercourse!_ That was the name of the article that Ron had ripped out of a magazine he found in Knockturn Alley. I was almost as mortified reading it as Ron was showing it to me.  
  
It was dead useful though. We hadn't even thought of some of the things! There's one Ron especially likes, and thinking about it now is making me even more impatient.  
  
"Ron! Please! I'm okay – really!"  
  
"You sure, Harry. I could –" Ron's finger circles my entrance "- do this for a bit longer."  
  
His finger slips easily into me, and I moan and arch my back. It feels good, but it just makes me want…  
  
"More," I hiss through my teeth.  
  
The first time that I saw Ron's cock, I thought, _'That's never going to fit!'_ And now, I can't stop thinking about it… _fitting_.  
  
I look him straight in the eye. "Now, Ron. I want you to fuck me."  
  
He closes his eyes and swallows. With one hand clutching my thigh, he uses the other to guide himself into me. He pushes through slowly, and as his head breaks through, I feel a slight burning sensation that fades away as he moves deeper inside.  
  
Ron's eyes are scrunched shut tight and it looks like he is in pain.  
  
"Deeper," I say.  
  
His fingers dig into my thighs as he pushes himself in until his balls are resting against me.  
  
"Oh… Fuck…" he groans. "Feels… great."  
  
And I agree. His cock is stretching me and filling me, and I desperately need for him to…  
  
"Move," I demand.  
  
His thrusts are small and teasing, and I push my hips into him, urging him to go faster and deeper.  
  
I want to touch myself, but I feel embarrassed. I've never done that in front of anyone before. But Ron shifts his hips, and he hits the spot that we explored on each other for hours. I can't stop from touching myself – shame be damned!  
  
Ron opens his eyes and stares at my hand tugging my cock. His eyes bulge out.  
  
"Fuck! Fuck!" Ron grunts, beginning to plunge into me with hard, deep strokes.  
  
I can't keep my eyes off him. He looks like sex, sweating and groaning, his stomach muscles rippling as he moves inside of me.  
  
Without warning, he freezes. _Oh, god, he's going to…_  
  
"Come," I whisper, tightening my muscles around his cock. That trick I learned from my own research.  
  
His hips jerk erratically and nothing but choked sounds come from his wide-open mouth. After a few deep breathes, he continues to move, slower with longer thrusts, and looking at me as if he wants to devour me. His come dribbles out of me, and I shudder, fisting myself faster. He's still hard and when I feel the rim of his head almost slip out of my entrance and push back in again, a line of pleasure shoots through my balls and straight to the head of my cock.  
  
"Yes," I moan. My body bends like a bow, and I shake from the relief of release.  
  
"Harry," Ron says, pushing my legs off his shoulders.  
  
He slides out of me and leans down. With a broad tongue, he licks the come off my belly and chest. I watch him memorized.  
  
When he's done, he continues licking and kissing me from my nipples to my ear.  
  
"Merlin, Harry, I don't ever want to stop doing that."  
  
I remember what the article said about doing it _doggie-style_ and how it allows for deeper penetration. My cock resurrects at the thought.  
  
Reaching between our bodies, I seize Ron's still hard cock. "Then don't."  



End file.
